


Collide

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Garnet think on what brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**The dawn is breaking  
** A light shining through  
You’re barely waking  
And I’m tangled up in you  
Yeah  
It’s the early mornings that Pearl loves the most. It’s when she’s waking up at the crack of dawn just a few precious moments before Garnet wakes. She’s laying with Garnet curled in closely to the other girl, Garnet’s arm is wrapped around her holding her close. The light is shining through the curtains and Garnet is beginning to wake. Pearl closes her eyes and curls up closer to her, pretending that she wasn’t awake. Garnet detaches herself from Pearl’s grasp and slowly gets out of bed trying not to rock the bed and wake Pearl. She gets out of bed and lightly kisses Pearl on the forehead. Pearl can’t help the small smile as Garnet’s lips meet her forehead. Garnet leaves the room quietly leaving Pearl to her fake slumber.  
**But I’m open, you’re closed  
** Where I follow, you’ll go  
I worry I won’t see your face  
Light up again  
Being a teenager is hard, this is a fact that most adults wish to ignore. It was especially hard for Pearl and Amethyst. Both from bad homes and coping in their own way, they’re best way of dealing was with Rose. But with Rose’s death came more trouble for them and Garnet felt that it was her job now to keep their little trio together. Watching over Amethyst was hard she closed herself off and lashed out at everyone. It took a lot to connect with Amethyst and bring her back to her senses. But for Pearl it seemed so much easier at first, she’d always been clingy which made watching over her easier. When Rose was around she clung to Rose like she was Pearl’s life line but when Rose’s passing came she began to fall apart. It was a few weeks after Amethyst came to her senses that Garnet began to worry for Pearl. Pearl had been so incredibly clingy to Garnet at first that it was near annoying. But if it helped her then Garnet would be willing to put up with it. Until the clinging stopped and the smiles began to grow smaller and smaller until they just weren’t there anymore. It was after school one day at Pearl’s house that Garnet began to worry for Pearl again. It was the sight of Pearl on the ground of the kitchen holding a knife to her already bleeding wrist and sobbing. That made Garnet began to worry if she or anyone else would ever see Pearl’s face light up again.   
**Even the best fall down sometimes  
** Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Trying to talk Pearl down was harder than Garnet had initial thought it would be. No matter what Garnet said Pearl would refuse to hand over the knife and between sobs she would mutter that was a defect and that she wasn’t strong enough. It was only when Garnet began to explain that even she missed Rose, even she had tough times that Pearl took the knife away. It was at the hospital waiting for news on Pearl’s condition that Garnet could think back on when she and Pearl first met. It was a similar situation, wasn’t it? Only Garnet hadn’t been the one to hurt herself, though it was debatable if she had meant to it to herself or not. It was on a street corner trying to think of an excuse to tell her mother’s as to why she was so battered. They’d never forgive her if she told them that she got into fights just to earn some extra cash for herself and them. Pearl had found her on the street, insisted she take her to Rose to be patched up. If it weren’t for her coming along every doubt in her mind would have haunted her for more time then she’d like to admit. It didn’t entirely seem like they should have been together and if it hadn’t been for that one day then maybe they never would have been. But somehow on that day they just collided.   
**I’m quiet you know  
** You make a first impression  
Well, I’ve found I’m scared to know  
I’m always on your mind  
Pearl’s first impression of Garnet was not a good one in fact Pearl was a little scared of Garnet at first. After all meeting a girl by finding her bleeding and mumbling to herself on the street corner was never a good first impression. But Rose had taught her to be open minded and go further past first impressions. So on that day that’s what she did, she took a risk of asking the girl to follow her to the boys and girls club where Rose would be. She’s glad she did it now. Because now she’s gotten to know and even fall in love with Garnet. She knows Garnet’s a quiet type and isn’t afraid of much if anything. There’s only one thing she fears when it comes to Garnet and that’s if Garnet thinks about Pearl as much as she thinks about her. Garnet’s always on Pearl’s mind if when she says she isn’t. She knows Garnet loves her but wonders if she’s always on Garnet’s mind and fears that if she isn’t then something may go wrong. When it comes to Garnet Pearl doesn’t want a repeat of Rose.  
**Even the best fall down sometimes  
** Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Garnet and Pearl hold each other up as best they can. Sometimes something will happen and Garnet will break. She’ll silently fall apart and Pearl will do her best to help her. During her time with Garnet she’s learned that no matter how strong someone is or how bright they shine even they can fall. Pearl doesn’t want Garnet to fall or for her to lose her light so she holds Garnet up as best she can. Garnet is the same way, she loves Pearl. She doesn’t say it as much and may not be as willing to hold Pearl’s hand but she still loves her. She never wants to see Pearl hurt or without light again and wants to do anything she can to hold her up. That’s how their relationship works. Every time one falls the other is there to catch them and collide with them. Bringing them back to their senses and back to the knowledge that they are loved.  
**Don’t stop here  
** I lost my place  
I’m close behind  
Pearl was lost, she was lost and hurt when Rose left. But she acted brave for months and months until that day Garnet found her on the kitchen floor. She was kept in the hospital psych ward for a bit, she doesn’t remember how long she was kept there. But she remembers Amethyst and Garnet visited her every day. They were there for her when she needed them most, even if she had lost her place in their lives they still had her spot in their lives. She also remembers crying, she cried a lot and held their hands a lot. She remembers feeling alone and feeling so weak and useless. Then she remembers that she wasn’t alone, she wasn’t weak and she wasn’t useless. She had a use in their lives and she couldn’t just leave it would be unprofessional of her. Though what sticks out most in her mind is the first day they were allowed to visit her and what Garnet said as they were leaving. Amethyst had gotten upset over the situation and had to leave the room leaving her and Garnet alone together. She couldn’t look up at Garnet’s face. Even if she didn’t have to look Garnet directly in the eyes she just couldn’t bring herself to look at Garnet’s face. Her hands rested on the table and Garnet reached over lightly placing her hand on top of Pearls hands. Pearl finally looked up to see Garnet using her free hand to remove her glasses. This was the first time she’d ever seen Garnet without her glasses. Her eyes were intense with one blue eye one brown eye and they were beautiful. “Don’t stop here.” Garnet said very quietly her eyes locked with Pearls’. “You’re not alone, Pearl. Even if you seem alone we’re always close behind you ready to help you. Remember that.” Garnet pulled her hand away, put her glasses on and left with those words echoing through Pearls head.  
**Even the best fall down sometimes  
** Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
It was nights like this that Pearl loved. Lying in bed with Garnet not asleep yet but close. They hold each other cuddled up to one and other watching the fan slowly spin. Pearl buries her face into Garnet’s neck and closes her eyes. They stay silent in the dark for a long time until finally Garnet says “I’m glad we met.” Pearl looks to her only catching her outline in the dark.  
“I know.” She replies quietly as Garnet pulls her a bit closer. They’re about to fall asleep again when Pearl mumbles out “I love you…” Garnet chuckles a little and replies “I know.”  
Life has been hard for Pearl and Garnet but it has also been kind to them. It let them find that they collide and fit perfectly. Life made up for the problems it gave them by letting their lives collide into each other.  
**You finally find  
** You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Collide by Howie Day. From the side blog  
> shipinguniverse.tumblr.com


End file.
